No Way Out 1998
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: John Cena is sick of The Undertaker. And he can get rid of him with three other men by his side. The catch? Better find out.
1. Background2

No Way Out 1998

Jim Ross announced at the top of RAW that the show's General Manager Jonathan Coachman has made another WWE Championship match between champion Randy Orton and John Cena. This, however, is a Last Chance Match. If Orton wins, Cena can no longer compete for the title as long as Orton is holding it. But if anyone interferes on Orton's behalf (i.e., The Undertaker), then he will be stripped of the belt and it will be awarded to Cena. This was the show's main event. Although the Oakland crowd was a bit less enthusiastic for the match than the people in San Jose one night ago at the Royal Rumble, neither man was bothered by it and put on an entertaining 30-minute spectacle. The effects of their 2-out-of-3 Falls Match less than 24 hours before did not strain either man one bit. In fact, this was the real match between the two. Orton delivered three RKO's during the match, and Cena kicked out of each one. The Chain Gang Soldier locked in the STFU four times in the bout, and The Legend Killer reached the ropes over and over again. Cena then hit the FU, but didn't make the pin attempt out of exhaustion. Orton got up first, and The Undertaker showed up again to help him, but not in the way you think. The Phenom delivered a Big Boot square to Orton's jaw, and the bell rung. The Viper had won by disqualification due to outside interference, and retained the WWE Championship. As "Burn In My Light" played in The Arena in Oakland, Undertaker picked up Orton and winked as the two exchanged malicious smiles. Not only did The Deadman beat the system, but Orton kept the richest prize in sports-entertainment and RKO'ed John Cena out of his life for who knows how long? After Undertaker and The Legend Killer left, Cena sat in the corner with a desponded look on his face. The word of the day for the past two months now is "screwed" for The Chain Gang Soldier. But then something happened. A big ball of rage, frustration, and disappointment set in. Cena snapped. He exposed every turnbuckle in that ring, plus the canvas itself. He then destroyed the announce table. He beat up a cameraman. Then The Chain Gang Soldier brought a lifeless timekeeper to the ring, where he FU'ed him into next week(He came back the next Tuesday). Then Cena took three fans(obviously plants) wearing "We Hate Cena" T-shirts and attacked all of them. He delivered three consecutive FU's to those fans. And if that wasn't enough, he put one of them in the STFU. "Cena!" chants were heard all over the arena as The Chain Gang Soldier saluted with an outpour of emotion and passion as RAW went off the air. The next week, Undertaker emerged with a challenge for Cena. He said at No Way Out, there would be an 8-man tag-team match and would be captaining one team, while The Chain Gang Soldier would spearhead the other. The Phenom then introduced his three teammates:Orton, Royal Rumble winner "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, and the "War Machine" Rhyno. Later that night, Cena accepted Undertaker's challenge, but had no one flanking him. The Deadman stated that a 4-on-1 handicap match is just as fine, but The Chain Gang Soldier would be eaten for dinner. That's when Cena introduced his three teammates:World Heavyweight Champion and best friend Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Edge, who Undertaker turned on at Armageddon just one month ago. The two teams brawled in a show-closing segment. Next week, Coachman arranged four one-on-one matches for each Superstar:Edge vs. Rhyno, Michaels vs. Piper, HHH vs. Orton, and Cena vs. 'Taker. Rhyno beat Edge after The War Machine countered the Rated-R Superstar's Spear into a Gore. Michaels beat Piper after Piper climbed off the top rope when HBK hit Sweet Chin Music in mid-air. Orton beat HHH after RKO'ing The Game on the outside, getting a countout victory. Cena vs. 'Taker ended prematurely when the two-minute bout was interrupted by The Deadman's team members, attacking The Chain Gang Soldier and awarding the victory to him by disqualification. It was a 4-on-1 assault until Cena's team members came. But they were outnumbered and beaten down too. One of the final images before No Way Out was Undertaker's team standing proud and tall over Cena's team, beaten and incapacitated.


	2. The Match2

The pay-per-view took place on February 15, 1998 at the Compaq Center in Houston, Texas. Mr. McMahon announced before the match that it was now changed to an elimination format. The first team to eliminate all members of the opposing team wins. Rhyno and Triple H started off the match. The War Machine and The Game facing each other was a first-time dream. The Gore versus the Pedigree. The rear-naked choke versus the Figure-Four Leglock. The match went pretty even between the two. The King of Kings hit the AA spinebuster on Rhyno and tagged in Edge, who then hit the Spear on the ECW standout. The Rated-R Superstar then tagged in Shawn Michaels, who hit Sweet Chin Music on The War Machine. HBK then tagged in John Cena, who hit the FU on Rhyno and pinned him for the elimination. It was Team Cena, 1-0. Piper was told to get in by The Undertaker and obliged. The Hot Rod pointed to the WrestleMania sign and said, "Where will you be at WrestleMania? Selling ticket stubs?" to Cena, who then clotheslined Piper pretty stiff. The reason Piper said that was because he won the Royal Rumble less than a month ago. And Cena was on the outside looking in where the WWE Championship was concerned, thanks to The Undertaker. After that, the Scottish sensation became a tough out, dominating Cena from pillar to post. The Chain Gang Soldier tried to come back, but it was no use. The Hot Rod hit the British Cab and pinned Cena for the elimination. It was tied, 1-1. Many were surprised that Cena was eliminated so early, especially being the captain. But it was reported on Ring Posts that the Cenation leader's left thumb was aggravated, so he had to get out of the match early. WWE officials iced Cena's thumb and taped it up to prevent a sprain. Piper was cooking. Michaels came in and immediately stopped the Scottish grill to stop cooking with knife edge chops Texas-style. And then HBK served up some flying clotheslines. And then a hearty helping of a powerslam. "Vintage HBK!", screamed Michael Cole as Michaels did his trademark kip-up. Elbow to the heart. And then The Showstopper began to tune up the band. 1...2...3...4...5...6...BAM! Sweet Chin Music to the Rumble winner. ONE! TWO! THREE! Piper was out. It was Team Cena, 2-1. In came Randy Orton, the WWE Champion. At first, it seemed like The Viper would suffer the same fate that his protege did. But not tonight. Orton delivered a backbreaker to Michaels, who had suffered an injury to it during the Royal Rumble match. Suddenly, Team Undertaker was back on offense. For about four minutes, The Viper showed no absence of malice as he focused his methodical assault on Michaels' back. However, HBK rallied again and threw Orton over the top rope, sending the WWE Champion landing awkwardly on his already-injured knee. It had been a constant pain to the Legend Killer for the past three months. SmackDown! referee Charles Robinson counted to ten, and that was that. Orton was eliminated by countout. It was Team Cena, 3-1. The Phenom was outnumbered. He had no one to tag out to, and the Houston crowd wanted no part of him. The Demon of Death Valley went on an offensive onslaught as he delivered an apron-hung legdrop, Snake Eyes, a Big Boot, and a running clothesline in the corner to Michaels. As Undertaker prepared for a Chokeslam, The Showstopper countered it into a DDT. He then tagged in Edge, who had been clawing at the chance to get his hands on his ex-tag team partner. Spear! But wait. Edge went for the pin, but The Deadman locked The Ultimate Opporotunist in Hell's Gate. After 55 seconds, enough was enough. Edge tapped out. It was still Team Cena, but it was now 3-2. The Game came in, hoping to seal the victory for his buddy Cena. However, Undertaker was ready. He chokeslammed and then Tombstoned the World Heavyweight Champion for the pin and elimination. It was now tied, 3-3. However, HBK returned and caught The Phenom by surprise with Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere. ONE! TWO! THREE! Team Cena had won, 4-3. And Shawn Michaels was the sole survivor. The Compaq Center erupted as Michaels posed for the raucous crowd. Everything was awesome. Until Undertaker sat up. The Deadman scooped up a stunned Showstopper with the Tombstone Piledriver. Edge returned, but he was met with a Chokeslam. HHH also tried to help, but was met with a Chokeslam as well. John Cena, however, ran into the ring to finally attack Undertaker. All that time. All that interference. All that possible WWE Championship time. All of it enraged The Chain Gang Soldier and made him sick to his stomach. A casket, which had been placed near ringside before the match but not noticed much, was opened by Cena. He then hit the FU on his 300-pound adversary and into the cold, black coffin. "My Time Is Now" was then played as the Cenation leader closed the lid. Cena then returned to the ring, where he put up his "Word Life" sign and celebrated with the Houston crowd. A feel-good story to end the show. Or not. The gong struck and the lights went out. When they returned, The Demon of Death Valley had miraculously escaped the casket and had an incapacitated Cena in his clutches. BAM! Chokeslam into the casket! Druids then closed the lid as Undertaker grabbed a can of gasoline and poured it all over the locked coffin. Then, in just seconds, flames shot up from the casket as The Deadman did his signature kneeling pose. "My god, this man is sick!", said Jim Ross as Undertaker had a sadistic, demented smile on his face. The casket, which still had Cena inside, was now burning to a crisp as The Phenom rolled his eyes in the back of his head. To see if Cena and The Undertaker settle things in the ring, how the "Rowdy" Roddy Piper/Randy Orton storyline begins, and unprecedented SmackDown! and ECW storylines, read my next story, WrestleMania XIV. It's the biggest story yet-for the biggest show of the year! 8 chapters long! I guarantee you will not be disappointed!


End file.
